


A Mother's Heart

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I know it's cliche but, M/M, Other, Yusuke is a precious baby that deserves all the love in the world, a tad angsty, that obligatory mother's day fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: He knew what this was. Yusuke had kept his emotions contained for such a long time. Trying to remain strong because he had no time to break down.





	A Mother's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like I needed to write something like this for my favorite character. His mother loved him dearly and was robbed of her life with her son. I know it doesn’t necessarily fit the timeline as Yusuke leaves the café in June but, I still wanted to write this. There’s romantic ShuKita undertones in this. Unbeta'd as hell. Forgive any mistakes.

“Hm?” Sojiro looked up from pouring the hot water over a filter to see the door to Leblanc being pushed open. “Welcome. Take a seat any-Oh, it’s you.”

In walked Yusuke Kitagawa. One of Akira’s more bizarre friends. Then again, Akira was a weird kid himself; only natural that he’d attract more of them. Still, Yusuke appeared to be a good kid from what Sojiro gathered from their talk a few weeks prior. The artist walked up to the bar with his sketchbook and a vase with a single lily inside. He sat the vase on the corner of the bar closest to the painting he’d left in Sojiro’s care. “ _Sayuri_ ” he’d called it.

“It really is a beautiful piece.” Sojiro remarked breaking the artist out of his haze.

“It’s what has kept me diligent on my path as an artist.” Yusuke said taking a seat.

Sojiro smiled warmly before handing Yusuke the cup of coffee that he’d just been making.

“Here,” He wiped his hands on his apron. “It’s on the house. It’s the least I could do for your thoughtful gift.”

Yusuke smiled before taking the cup and sipping from it. His gaze went immediately back to the Sayuri. He could’ve just taken it back to his dorm and hung it up there. Though, Sojiro wasn’t bothered by the artist’s consistent visits. He didn’t disturb any patrons and when he wasn’t there to see Akira or the others, he sat in silence always in the same spot in deep thought. Today seemed as though it would be no different. Sojiro looked over to the vase the artist brought with him and noticed the flower.

_Ah…_ he realized. It was Mother’s Day. He hadn’t forgotten about the holiday but, he hadn’t realized that the kid would probably want to spend time with his mother. He didn’t know the details of his mother’s passing but, he knew from personal experience how difficult it must be.

“Hey,” he spoke breaking the silence. “I have something to do for a few hours. You’re more than welcome to stay here while I’m gone. Akira’s upstairs.”

“I can leave if it will be troublesome.” Yusuke immediately moved to rise from his seat.

“It’s not trouble. You seem like you want to stay anyway.” Sojiro smiled while removing his apron and hanging it on the hook.

“Thank you for your generosity.” Yusuke looked like he wanted to argue but settled on remaining seated.

With that, Sojiro departed the shop and Yusuke was left alone with his thoughts.

He looked at the painting once more and felt the tug of a smile forming on his features. His mother’s expression in the painting probably was the exact one that she made while painting it. A painting filled with a mother’s love and devotion. His brow furrowed before he felt the familiar pang in his chest. He felt his eyes sting slightly. Yusuke usually kept a stoic personality in the face of the public but, occasionally he felt the visage slip away.

After discovering the true extent of his former teacher’s treachery, he found that visage slipping away more often. _Mother…_ She must have suffered under the hands of that cruel man. That man who, so blinded by greed and fame completely missed the beauty of art. That man who stole a life for a glimpse of riches. The moisture began to build up more steadily behind the artist’s eyes as he thought about his mother.

What would she have been like? How would she have reacted to her son’s talent? He’d never hear the answer from her lips. An anguished cry escaped him as he crumpled forward to restrain the emotions within.

The sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs broke him from his spell. He’d forgotten he wasn’t alone. He quickly wiped the forming tears from his eyes and gave a weak smile to the messy haired teen and cat making their way downstairs.

“I knew I heard the door open.” Akira greeted smiling. He’d likely just woken up from a midday nap as he was still in his clothes.

“I’m surprised to see you here on a Sunday. I thought you’d be preparing for your exhibition.” Morgana spoke hopping up onto one of the stools.

“I… I was having trouble focusing so, I came here to get some inspiration from the Sayuri.” Yusuke was trying his best not to let his emotions take control again.

Akira stared at him with that gaze that forever confounded Yusuke to no end. His gaze always seemed to pierce right through the wall that Yusuke constructed. Akira looked down at Morgana who nodded in understanding and padded out of the café. He sighed knowing that he wasn’t going to get out of this one. Akira was too sharp for that.

“So…” The frizzy haired boy spoke. “What’s the real issue?”

Yusuke sighed and began.

“It’s not an issue per say…” Yusuke spoke honestly. “Rather, it’s an ongoing thought I’ve been having.”

Akira cocked his head to the side in curiosity before taking a seat next to his friend.

“Ever since we evoked the change of heart in sen—Madarame, I’ve had thoughts of my mother. I’ve always thought about her but, never in such a manner. I find myself wondering how she would’ve been as a person? What she would think of me? What type of food would she enjoy?” Yusuke smiled bitterly. “More than anything, I find myself even angrier that her future was stolen from her.”

He paused to look at his friend. Akira’s dark eyes peered back into his own grey ones while he nodded for the artist to continue.

 “We punished Madarame. I should feel satisfied. We saved not only my future but, the future of many other young hopefuls that would likely have fallen under his tutelage. But,” Yusuke began, dropping his gaze back to his coffee. “I’m not satisfied.”

He hadn’t noticed that he’d begun shaking with his effort to keep his emotions somewhat under control. His hands shook with the suppressed rage, causing small ripples in his coffee.

“I’m… angry….” Yusuke shook his head. “No. That is insufficient. I’m furious.”

He didn’t have the time to even react before he was being pulled into a tight embrace. Akira had him in a vice grip as Yusuke’s heart pounded faster. From anger or from shock, he wasn’t sure which. He eventually relaxed into the hug and allowed his head to fall forward into the crook of the leader’s neck.

Yusuke felt a new surge of emotion well up within himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d allowed himself to be held like this. To have someone this close to him felt foreign and yet, familiar. He let his eyes slip closed and his hands settle around Akira’s waist. He inhaled deeply, allowing the other teen’s scent to infiltrate his senses.

They sat in complete silence in each other’s arms until Akira spoke up.

“I will not pretend that I know what you’re going through.” He said letting a hand run up Yusuke’s back in comfort. “I won’t pretend that I know the answers either.”

Yusuke’s eyes opened slowly as he listened to the words.

“One thing is for sure. You are your mother’s world.” The words had a slight quiver to them. “I’m sure that she’s watching over you with nothing but love and admiration for the son that makes her proud every day. You exposed Madarame and brought light to all the misdeeds of his fame.” Akira’s arms held him closer. “She would be proud of the man you’ve become.”

Yusuke gripped tighter as he felt the moisture behind his eyes threaten to spill over. With a sob, the artist buried himself deeper in Akira’s neck letting the hot tears fall. Akira’s hands mindlessly stroked the artist’s back as he listened to the soft cries escaping his friend.

He knew what this was. Yusuke had kept his emotions contained for such a long time. Trying to remain strong because he had no time to break down. He’d been alone for so long. Even when he lived with Madarame, Yusuke hadn’t had anyone to listen to his frustrations, his sadness, and his fears. He’d expressed his feelings through his paintings but, he could never voice them.

Until now. He wasn’t used to having someone else to rely on. Akira selflessly listened to his worries and reassured him when he needed it. Even this embrace, it felt like he imagined his mother’s arms would feel. Yusuke smiled through his tears. He could feel his mother embracing him like she did all those years ago in Akira.

It wouldn’t be for a little while longer until they pulled apart and smiled peacefully. Yusuke slipped his hand down to intertwine his fingers in Akira’s own. Akira didn’t shy away from the contact and instead gripped the artist’s calloused ones.

“Thank you, Akira.” Yusuke breathed happily. “In a world clouded by deceit and hate, you are a constant brightness in mine. I will never forget your kindness and will forever treasure your generous spirit.”

Akira responded by squeezing Yusuke’s hand in his own. Both turned to look at the Sayuri. A new sense of calm and peace blew through Yusuke.

“Thank you… Mother.” Yusuke whispered fondly. “Happy Mother’s Day…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the fandom. Hope it's decent.


End file.
